In the shadows
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Chuck has a vision and writes a story and it disturbes the Winchester's beyond belief..... Dean never knew Cas had it in him.. But then Chuck reveals it has to be stopped at all costs..


"Standing in the shadows"

Chuck ran around his house that looked like a bomb had gone off and the clean up had not begun yet, he was looking for something but he'd forgotten where he'd put it and it was driving him mad.

"It's here... somewhere" he muttered incoherently as he moved piles off papers around from his couch to the coffee table and then from his desk and back again.

He quickly glanced around and eyed the room for a second before heading back to the coffee table to have another look.

"You've already looked there Chuck" Dean whipped from his spot on the chair arm where he had decided to perch himself whilst Chuck continued to ransack his living room looking for god knows what because he hadn't actually said.

Chuck had just said he had something of importance for them to see and he would show them when they got there.

Now they were there and he couldn't find what ever was so important to show them and that really ticked Dean off.

"Can't you just tell us what it is?" Sam asked as he began to get bored of hanging around watching Chuck turn his house upside down.

Chuck's head shot up and he shook his head furiously so much Dean thought the man's head was going to fall off and roll across the floor like a bowling ball.

"No.. you must read it for your self.. it's disturbing" he replied.

"disturbing how? Run for the hills disturbing or shrug of the shoulders disturbing?" Dean asked with curiosity.

"Claw your eyes out disturbing" Chuck gushed as he continued to search for whatever it was he was looking for.

Sam and Dean both shot each other worried looks, did they really want to know what it was about after that.

"And remind us again why we want to read something that will make us claw our eyes out?" Dean questioned.

Chuck flailed his arms and shook his head furiously "because I lived it, I saw and I wrote it and ever since it I've been like this" he wailed as he signalled to himself and the mess he was in.

"Chuck you always look like that" Sam said in a confused tone.

Dean smirked at his brother's comment "yeah dude, you're a great guy, a little nutty but hey I don't wanna be like you" Dean mocked.

"Ah ah found it" Chuck shrieked a she held up a handful of papers in his hand.

Dean held his hand out towards Chuck and slowly shook his head at Sam, Chuck had finally lost it all together but Dean was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Chuck thrust the tattered pages into Dean's hand and the older Winchester brother began to read.

After a few moments he dropped his hands and stared with his mouth gaping open at Chuck, a look of sheer shock and bewilderment etched across his features.

He took a deep breath before lifting his hands up to his face again and continued reading the pages.

"Wow... this is.. disturbing to say the least. Have you ever thought about becoming an adult writer because this is certainly x rated stuff... wow Cas, go angel" Dean smirked as he continued to read the pages.

Sam's brows furrowed as he heard the words x rated and Cas in the same sentence.

"Woohoo, damn this is better than porn" Dean whooped as he flipped another page of the papers he had been handed.

"No... it's bad don't you see" Chuck wailed.

Dean stared at Chuck with wide eyes and a slight glint in his eyes.

Chuck stormed over and snatched the papers out of his hand and frowned at him.

"You're enjoying that too much" the writer scolded.

Sam just stood watching the two men in front of him talking about something he hadn't seen yet.

"Castiel is finally going to get laid" Dean laughed as he grinned at his brother.

"Gimme that" Sam scoffed as he snatched the papers out of Chuck's hand and began to read.

"So Chuck what's so bad about Cas finally getting some action, it's about time he had occasion with a woman and hopefully this time he wont make her freak out on him and make her run off" Dean said smugly as he remembered the night he took Cas to a strip bar.

"He's an angel, he can't just go around doing that" Chuck choked with shock.

"I don't see the problem... it's only sex" Dean replied without a care.


End file.
